The Art of Seduction
by Prince-Malice
Summary: HPDM SLASH NC-17, Hormones are raging, making it impossible for Harry NOT to notice how skillfully Draco eats his dinner. Sequel NOW POSTED!


**WARNINGS: Slash of the Harry Potter sort, Wanking and general dirty-mindedness. NC-17**

**The Art Of Seduction**

Of all the bloody things…

Honestly, it was almost too easy to forget the sorts of situations brought on by being 'The Chosen One'. When you were one of the most absolutely miserable creatures one could possibly become, things like Dark Lords and Wizard Worlds seemed to lose their luster.

What was that dismal existence you might wonder?

A teenager, in fact.

Eating from the expanse on the table before me that was my dinner, I mentally cursed my existence. Perhaps there had been a time when I had found the sorcerers stone, slaughtered a Basilisk, saved a Hippogriff and _won_ the tri-wizard tournament (with unfortunate losses) but such acts of heroism (if one could call it that) lay forgotten as I was overwhelmed by pure, unadulterated evil…

Puberty.

They say birds experience it first, I wish I would have known those few years ago while I laid in bed and listened to Ron ramble on about Hermione's fluctuating attitude. "She's bloody mad I say." He'd moan, tearing away at his fiery hair as all I could do was nod in agreement.

Would it be strange if I took a moment aside to apologize to the girl for taking amusement in her hormone induced rampages? Had I known what sort of indictment our late night complaints had been I never would have done it. Fifteen years old and finally finishing up maturing in certain _areas_, the more intense waves of growing up became ferocious and increasingly difficult to hide.

Perhaps at our next venture to Hogsmeade I would pick up a set of more _baggy_ clothing, mainly pants. Despite the frequent complaints about the heavy robes I was at the moment thanking Merlin for the blessing that was a perfect disguise for my current little _problem_.

Of course my suffering was in no way the fault of mine, somehow a certain butter-haired boy with peachy skin managed to torture me as usual, although this time without even having to go out of his way. Since year one the pureblooded ponce had taken every opportunity he could to make my life harder… oh how he would positively squeal if he knew what state he was leaving me in.

Sadistic git.

The food was as tasteful as ever, though on this particular night it proved mischievous. Cream puffs spilling over with white fresh whipped cream were sweet to the mouth but oh-so-cruel to the eyes. Thankfully, my two usual companions had sauntered off to somehow attempt to repair their rocky friendship, leaving me with empty seats on either side in the crowded dinner hall.

It made it easier to hide my pressing arousal without their constant prodding.

Perhaps I owe some sort of explanation, obviously you care or you wouldn't have made it quite this far along my inner observations. Fact number one, Draco Malfoy is an arse, a beautiful, well preened blonde little prick who swept his hair out from his eyes far too often. Two, I could swear he inwardly thought he was nothing if not fabulous, the way his tongue darted out from between those two sweet pink lips to lap at the white made my throat dry.

Three, he must have thought himself a sort of celebrity, finger tearing through the fluffy confection and bringing the contents closer, wretched mouth spreading to take the digit in. His cheeks twitched ever so slightly as he sucked it, eyelids heavy…

Oh Merlin have mercy…

It was hard enough to ignore the man over the past few months with how perfectly he lay in view without the assistance of his newfound method of finger food. Weren't Malfoys supposed to be anal enough to slice bread and eat it with a fork? His actions made no sense as he ran that tongue particularly slowly up a (probably) sticky pinky.

Beside him Pansy Parkinson blathered on about nothing but seemed to never notice his ministrations; none of his friends did.

Boy were they ever missing a show.

Somehow in the past year my eyes found the Slytherin much too often, his angelic appearance may have sheltered quite the sinister boy but if anything it kept my eyes coming back. Trust me I was more surprised than anyone to realize I just might be bent.

Once again I mentally channeled blame to the teen. How could any hormone suffering boy witness the haughty heir abusing that _hole_ in his dessert and _not_ develop shirt lifting habits? It was downright aggravating, my hips shifted as a particularly insufferable twang traveled to my groin.

It was his blasted teeth, scraping away at the last freckles of cream, sucking them into oblivion. My jaw went a bit slack at the sight, there was no question that this prat would be the death of me. Sure enough he ran his tongue over wet lips quickly but oh-so efficiently.

Even from two tables away his glittering silver eyes beckoned me, jealousy raging between my thighs as he caught gaze with person after person.

Never me.

I was not much of a wanker, in the heavy nights shielded by curtained beds it wasn't uncommon for boys to charm themselves into silence and fap until their hands cramped. I however had only done so once, with the state of dreams still lingering on my shoulders I couldn't keep my fingers from gripping myself, the still fresh images of the dragons supple back driving my wrist to go wild.

It hadn't taken long.

I was grateful for the lack of people surrounding me, even Ginny had fled earlier to study up on some class that was lost to me the moment the Malfoy used his mouth as a hand napkin.

_Lick_.

Oh sweet mother of-.

Somehow along the way one of my own hands betrayed me, slipping into my robe it rubbed away at the bulge in my pants, once again, thanking the deities for the lack of people attempting to converse with me. It was wrong, it was immoral, under the dazzling stars of the eatery whilst surrounded by hundreds of chattering peers my hand made a path right into my pants.

It was disgusting, utterly barmy…

Okay, it couldn't have just been my imagination, Malfoy- fuck, _Draco_ sucked his middle finger, the others resting pleasantly on his cheek and chin. as if it were no big deal…

It was, the simple act drove my thumb to slid over the slit of my head, it gliding with ease thanks to the beads of precum I already knew were collecting.

Did I mention he was a miserable sod?

A pillow-biting absolute ponce who treated his fingers better than those around him.

Those darned lucky fingers…

Slipping in and out of that cavern carelessly they couldn't possibly appreciate what he was doing to them… When the blonde finally released the digits they were so wet I could catch the light reflecting off of them from where I sat. How the _hell_ did his bloody companions _not_ notice the show? I certainly had and if my thumbnail scraping a particularly sensitive spot on my dick meant anything it was that I was more than a bit bent, but that didn't matter because the only thing I wanted at that moment 'bent' was Draco over his table while I-.

As if he hadn't caused enough mischief the boy reached out to a bowl of cherries, picking only the reddest orb to press into his lips; and that's exactly what he did, almost kissing the swelling fruit like some sort of naughty school girl. It made me daft, finally gripping at my base I gave myself two slow but sturdy yanks. It was insane, words all merged together around me and the buzzing became nothing if not unimportant.

Despite being surrounded by near every student in the school in my world there was only the dragon and I. His mouth opened a bit too much for what he was doing yet I watched eagerly without complaint as those nimble fingers settled the cherry on his tongue, making a show of closing his mouth around it.

It made me wonder how he could do such things while still looking entirely engrossed in whatever Zabini was going on about.

What in the wizarding world would the pureblood say if he knew I was practically wanking to him under the dinner table? Careful not to make noise I bit my inner cheek, stroking myself just a bit faster as images flashed through the back of my mind. Those of him on his knees at my feet, mouth open wide and tongue lolling ever so slightly as I tugged away seemed to be the most persistent.

I was a pervert, all this time I thought my lack of sexual displays towards women were because I was a decent guy. Funny, turns out it was just because they weren't Draco…

I already mentioned I wasn't much of a wanker, the lack of experience left me with little stamina and at the rate my hand was pumping as the fruit stained the boys lips dark red the end came soon. I was doing so well too when my source of disdain decided to open his mouth in such a flawless oval, slipping out his tongue to reveal a perfectly tied knot in a cherry stem as for the first time of the night his gaze met mine.

Eyes never looking away I could feel my eyebrows furrow and lip tighten as I came all over the underside of the table.

_Curses_.

I vaguely wondered how the hell I planned to clean that up. As if it had never happened his eyes returned to his group; more specifically at Pansy. Malfoy chatted away like the prince he practically was while I sat there frozen, breath heavy and humiliated at what I had actually just done.

"You okay Harry?"

I nodded at the curious Nevel who sat a few seats corner to me. "I'm fine just feeling a bit nauseous is all." A quick spell later and I was out, having eradicated any evidence of my moment of weakness. Walking from the dinner hall I tried to steady my breathing, breaking away into the freedom of the halls.

I was safe… or so I thought.

A moment later a rough shoulder slid against mine from behind, a tall yet lithe form striding up next to me. He looked to the side at me with those stony eyes and the most malicious of smirks…

"Enjoy the show Potter?"

His voice sent tremors up my spine just as one of his hands pinched the bottom of my ass.

He was gone long before I could even tell him to sod off…

**End**

**A/N: Yeah… I'm going to hell. Reviews are love! **


End file.
